


Just a bunch of JeanMarco oneshots.

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bus Stops, Fluff, Late night horror movie, M/M, Maybe some angst in a couple of one shots, Modern AU, More tags to be added later., More tags when more oneshots come out, Non au oneshots, Past Relationship(s), Spiders, awkward Starbucks conversations, cute blushing dorks, ghost!Marco, i was bored, make out session (I guess), maybe smut if I'm up for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of one shots to help get me back into the swing of writing.<br/>Prepare for blushing dorks and other stupidly cute things in these series of one shots.<br/>So, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late night make out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So while I'm trying to come up with ideas for stories, I have the sudden urge to just write a bunch of JeanMarco oneshots. I have no clue how many there will be, or how long I will continue this for; but whatever I do post I hope you enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~

The thing about watching horror movies late at night means you jump at every noise in the darkness of the room.

Jean was no exception.

Marco watched with mild amusement as his boyfriend flinched at the ending music, the out of tune piano chords tearing at both of their ear drums. As the credits started to show, Marco let out a little breathless chuckle at his boyfriend sprawled over him and the small couch, face burrowed into the freckled teens neck and covering his ears.

Marco hadn't even found 'insidious' that scary. Then again, Marco was a bit of a horror junkie. "S-see? That wasn't so bad..." Marco breathed out through his nose, trying to blow a stray strand if ash blonde hair away. Jean gave a high pitched whine and clutched at Marco's shirt, refusing to meet Marco's loving (yet amused) gaze. "Never a-again...your f-fucking evil Marco.." Jeans grumble was muffled and Marco rolled his eyes, running a hand through Jean's hair and tugging gently at the courser strands of his undercut, relishing in the little breathless gasp that escaped Jeans lips.

Marco felt Jeans shoulders relax as he continued to idly play with Jeans hair, sighing happily as he felt soft lips press against the crook in his neck, the tight grip on Marcos shirt loosening. Jean loved his hair being played with, Marco had found that out quickly - it was also the best way to calm Jean down and never failed to lull him to sleep.

With a slight grunt of effort, the blonde teen hoisted his head up a few inches to meet the intense chocolate gaze of his freckled boyfriend, his own amber eyes more relaxed than its usual fiery state. "Honestly Jean...you can be such a baby sometimes...it wasn't even that scary..." Marco smiled as his boyfriend scowled, unimpressed by Marco's words. "I wasn't scared!" Came the high pitched reply from his boyfriend (yup, he was totally scared) "You know I just d-don't uh, like th-that sort of genre!!"

"Sure, whatever you say Hun."

Jean's scowl deepened with Marco's sarcasm, huffing before leaning forward and hesitating before peppering slight kisses up his boyfriends neck, Marco shivered, a soft sigh parting lips as he leaned back, head hitting the couch pillow with a soft thud. Jean nipped playfully along Marco's Jawline, a little more confident that Marco wasn't going to push him away; before catching his lips in a soft kiss, both boys' eyes rolling closed at the sweet sensation that rolled over them.

They had only been together for a short amount of time, and neither boy were yet to well...try anything.(jean chickened out whenever he even thought about that, and Marco wasn't sure whether jean wanted to take their relationship slowly or not) so the most they had ever done were chaste kisses whenever the two were round each others houses, with only slight and gentle touches.

This time though, Marco wanted to try something different.

Cupping Jeans face with one of his hands, he trailed the other down his boyfriends shoulder and down his torso, feeling the hitch in Jean's breath as a freckled hand settled on Jean's hip. Jeans eyes opened, gently pulling away from Marcos lips (albeit reluctantly) and staring, eyes darkening as he stared down at the slightly pink freckled face below him, The blonde could feel the heat rising to his cheeks aswell, and heat going elsewhere too. _'Oh god..'_ Jean thought as he shifted uncomfortably.

Marco bit his lip, pulling his hand away from Jean's hip when the blonde shifted. "U-uh...sorry I..." Marco huffed and looked away from Jeans steadily growing pink face. "N-no...it's fine I just uh..." Jean gulped. _'Im not gonna chicken out this time_ ' he thought.

_"doyouwannamaybetrysomething?"_

It took a couple of seconds before Marco could fully decipher Jeans sentence, eyes widened at what jean said. He couldn't help but nod. Jean breathed a sigh of relief, a white knuckled hand fumbling around and grasping Marco's, guiding the calloused hand back to where it rested on his hip. "Y-you sure?" Marco stuttered, concern flashing across his face as Jean breathed shakily.

Jean nodded and smiled, a weak grin that looked cute coupled with the pink cheeks. _'God your a dork Marco_ ' the freckled teen thought to himself. After hesitating for a second, Jean leaned down again, Marco eagerly meeting halfway and closing his eyes, focusing on the feeling of soft lips melding against his own. The hand at Jean's hip fiddled with the hem of Jean's shirt, fingertips pulling at it and sliding along the warm skin, Jean whimpered slightly at the chill hands; gulping as Marco leaned up and deepened the kiss.

His tongue swiped gently along Jean's bottom lip, tugging at the pink flesh and slowly coaxing the lips to part. the hand on his cheek slithered back to tug at Jean's undercut, a sharper, louder gasp coming from Jean. Slowly and (almost cautiously) Marco's tongue entered jeans mouth, his breath becoming slightly heavier as his tongue mapped out this new territory. A frighteningly loud moan startled them both, Jeans eyes widening when he realised it came from him.

Marco chuckled and let his tongue delve deeper, Jean tilting his head and moving his tongue alongside Marco's. The freckled teen smiled as best he could as he deepened the kiss further, breaths coming in short pants from both of the boys as their mouths moved together; Marco sat up and wrapped his arms and Jeans back, gently pushing him back until he was effectively now the one being pinned down. Jean wondered how it had gotten so hot suddenly, and heard himself moan softly against Marco as he pawed at the brunettes shirt, Marco hummed in response, limbs moving until he was successfully straddling Jeans hips. The blonde let out an airy sigh, the pawing against Marcos shirt becoming more insistent after his boyfriend had shifted.

Marco smiled, his own hands starting to tug at his boyfriends shirt, groaning in surprise when his hips bucked involuntarily. The kiss was broken as the two gasped for oxygen, wide eyes staring at each other in bewilderment, breaths hot against each other as their noses were assaulted with each others scents. Jean took this opportunity to lift Marco's shirt up, the brunette obliging him and pulling it the rest of the way and over his head. The amber eyed male gasped and bit his lip, placing a shaking hand cautiously on Marco's shoulder, slowly moving downward and relishing the sweet sound that escaped his boyfriends flushed lips. Not quite a whimper, not quite a moan either.

Jean found himself wanting to hear more.

"J-jean..." Marco's voice was breathless, Jeans touch sending jolts of electricity through his nerves, his hands pulling at the buttons on Jeans own shirt. The brunette poked his tongue out in concentration, trying to unbutton the clothing as quickly as he could. When he had gotten the last button undone, he grinned in Jeans direction. The blonde gulped and shivered as the fabric was slowly peeled away from his shoulders, the cool air of the room making his skin prickle.

The shirts were cast aside and forgotten about immediately, both boys more focused on the feeling of their bare chests pressed together, gasping whenever one or the other touched the new expanse of skin that was presented to them. Marco let out a shaky moan when one of Jean's fingers slid down his torso, teasing at the belt loop on his trousers there. He delved forward, shoving his tongue clumsily into jeans mouth a second time, smirking at Jeans little squeak of surprise.

Jean's eyes near rolled into his head when he felt Marco do something _insane_ with his tongue, curling it around his in some way at some angle, his hips bucking up involuntarily and hands gripping Marco's skin with a little more urgency. Both of them moaned into the kiss at the newfound friction, Their hips rolling together more. Neither if them wanted to break away for air, but their oxygen seemed to run out too quickly, so the boyfriends broke apart, chests heaving from being deprived of air. "Jesus Marco...where the hell did you learn that?" Jean smirked, still trying to catch his breath.

Marco laughed, shrugging as he peppered kisses down jeans jawline, a low rumble of approval coming from the blonde. "W-well, Reiner kissed me once and he did that...." Marco hummed in thought, before making a 'meh' sound and swiftly diving into another kiss. Just as Jean started closing his eyes, something caught his attention.

More specifically, something resembling a floating silhouette caught his attention, slowly making its descent; long spindly legs grasping at thin air.

"Holy shit! God fucking dammit!!" Jean yelped, Startling Marco out of his haze as jean fumbled around. Between trying to untangle himself from Marco and trying to get away from the spider, Jean ended up pushing both boys off the couch, Marco's face full of worry at jeans reaction. "Are you okay?! Did I do something?!" Marco hastily stood, helping a shaking jean onto his feet.

"Sp-sp-spider...." Jean whimpered, pointing to the black silhouette floating just above the couch, where Marco's head would have been.

"A spider...really jean? Really?"

"What?! It's not my fault it tried to attack me!"

"Jean I'm pretty sure the spider wasn't trying to attack you..."

Marco huffed and laughed at his boyfriend, who had taken to crouching behind the coffee table and staying away from the eight legged creature. _'Well...there goes our moment...'_ Marco sighed and stretched out his arms, a lionlike yawn ripping through the now silent room.

Jesus could his grumpy boyfriend be melodramatic, no wonder he's an A* student in drama...

The make out session seemingly over, Marco pulled Jean to his room, the blonde still grumbling and muttering curses about the spider under his breath. His eyes betrayed how tired he was though, and Marco offered his bed, pulling a sputtering and red faced Jean down into the covers with him. As Marco toyed and tugged gently at his boyfriends hair, Jean relaxed and let his eyes slip closed, not even five minutes later and the grumpy teen was asleep.

Marco sighed and placed a soft kiss to Jean's cheek, wrapping them both up in his duvet and snuggled close to the warm body next to him.

And in the moments before sleep took hold, Marco wondered whether waking up next to his boyfriend was something he could get used to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not bad for something written at 2 AM.
> 
> I really need to get my sleeping schedule in check...
> 
> Whaddya think? I dunno whether you enjoyed but if you did then I'm glad.


	2. Marco's birthday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place a year after Marco's death at Trost. (In manga/anime)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been kinda stressed lately so I dunno whether this oneshot will make any sense. And if their are any grammar/spelling mistakes then that's my fault. Other than that just enjoy!

Jean huffed and flopped down on the slightly uncomfortable mattress, the door of his room locked and military uniform hung precariously on the handle of the wardrobe door, The cloak bearing the symbol of the recon corps staring into his amber eyes.

The boy scowled, running a hand through his damp hair and tugging, not even caring when the tugs became painful.

The day was June 16th, one year after the battle of Trost.

Jean felt his hand clench when he whispered a _'happy birthday Marco_ ' to the empty air surrounding him. None of the cadets who had trained with him dared bother him that day, heck - even Eren steered clear on this day; they all knew who Jean was thinking about.

His curtains were drawn over the small window of his room, only flickers of light illuminating small parts of the rough stone floor. The grumpy teen could hear the bustling of soldiers going about their daily lives outside his door, and waited until the corridor quietened to start talking to himself; staring aimlessly at the ceiling. "Hey Marco...can you believe it's been a year...?" His voice rang softly against the stone walls.

The blonde kept talking, even if there wasn't a freckled smiling idiot sitting beside him. "A whole year since that day....." Jean paused, biting his lip and continuing, his voice growing slightly shaky. "You kn-know...I n-never even got to return my feelings...when you told me that you cared for me as more than a friend...th-that you ' _fell in love with me..'_ I never got to say....I-I love y-you too...." The blonde paused for breath, amber eyes tearing up against his will.

That was when jean felt something warm wash over his cheek, as though it was being held with gentle care. The boy sighed into the touch, leaning carefully and letting his eyes slipped closed. The warm feeling left for a moment - but before jean could whine in protest, the warmth spread and melded against his lips; making the blonde gasp slightly at the feeling. It was as though lips were pressing against his, ghosting over the sensitive pink flesh before all too soon pulling away.

' _I'm sorry...'_

The voice that rang in Jeans ears was soft, sad and definitely Marco's. though it was probably jeans imagination by that point, as the warmth and the feeling of something kissing him left as quickly as it had came.

Jean buried his face in his hands, groaning softly in frustration, barely registering the tentative knock on his door. Grumbling, the teen stood shakily, his feet dragged themselves over the the door and unlocked it on autopilot, expecting a captain to scold him for shirking his chores today. What the blonde boy didn't expect was his fellow training cadets to burst into his room, amber eyes burning as they all clambered into the cramped space.

"Hey jean!" Sasha chirped, holding a large box and carefully placing it into the natural circle that the cadets had made. Jean looked over at everyone. Eren, mikasa, Armin, Reiner, bertholdt, Sasha, connie, Christa and even Ymir were looking to Jean, waiting for him to take a place in the spare space in the circle.

"Wh-what the hell are all of you even doing here?" Jean scowled, though set himself down, eyeing the others warily. "You know horse face, we all lost a close friend that day...we wanted to celebrate Marco's birthday....and even if I don't like you, it wouldn't be right for you to sit out." Jean blinked at Eren, tying to form a sentence - but Sasha cut in and opened the box.

Jean leaned over, eyes bulging when he realised what it was. "A cake? But how did you...?" Jean looked over to Sasha and quirked an eyebrow. Cakes were rare these days, especially since resources and supplies were running lower than ever before.

"Oh, I have my ways!" Sasha grinned, tapping her nose and holding out a small knife to the blonde. Her grin softening. "You should cut the cake jean."

For the first time in months, jean felt a smile tug at his lips, gratefully accepting the knife and grinning at everyone before slicing it into equal shares. They all chatted and joked as though they had never joined the survey corps and were still sneaking out of the training corps dorms at midnight. Jean felt himself relax (when was the last time he felt like this?) and felt a familiar warmth weigh down on his shoulder gently.

Jean looked back and smiled, touching shoulder tentatively and imagining that stupid freckled idiot kneeling behind him - grinning and thanking everyone a thousand times over for such a delicious treat.

To the other soldiers that passed by in their usual routine, all they could hear coming from cadet jeans dorm was laughter and the occasional cheer of, "Happy birthday Marco!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, Ta da?


	3. Bus stop encounters.

The first time Marco met Jean, he had just turned thirteen. On a rainy day that didn't suit the summer season, the thirteen year old was say on the uncomfortable seats at the bus stop, his mother chatting to an old friend of hers or something.

That's when a tall man, with a boy that couldn't have been older than Marco himself; with wispy looking blonde hair and short, darker strands cut in an undercut and golden eyes that seemed to see right through you, stopped walking when they were underneath the plastic roof of the bus shelter.

The man, probably the boys father; sat down on the remaining space with a grunt, leaving the boy to stand shivering by the post, droplets running down his strands and onto flushed skin. The freckled boy furrowed his brows before standing, tapping the boys shoulder and offering him a seat underneath the shelter. The blonde had seemed guarded about the offer, golden eyes narrowing and a fire behind them that made Marco gulp; before conceding when he realised that he had given up his away next to his mother.

The next bus was Marco's, and he watched out of the window as the golden eyed boy smirked and gave a small wave. The brunette felt his cheeks flush as the he waved, the bus engines grumbling to life and the metal box created as it pulled away from the stop. Marco had a feeling that the heat in his cheeks wasn't just because of the weather.

•••••••••••••••

The second time Marco met Jean, it was three years later. Marco was now sixteen and waiting underneath the shelter of the same bus stop, the sky a clouded grey and the place seemingly deserted.

His hair was now parted in the middle and shone like it had just been washed an hour ago, the freckles dotting his cheeks making him seem more childish than he is. His chocolate brown gaze rested on his phone as he rapidly text back to his boyfriend Thomas, who promised to have been there almost an hour ago.

Frowning, Marco pocketed his phone and let his head thud backwards against the clear plastic wall of the bus stop, deciding that if Thomas wasn't here in five minutes, he would take the next bus home; before the clouds looked to dark and threatening.

The freckled teen watched as people passed by him, until one person caught his eye. He knew that golden gaze anywhere, he knew it was the same person as those very same eyes had been imprinted into his memories ever since that day. The blonde grumbled to himself as he flopped down on the seat a few spaces away from the freckled teen, who tried to look at anything but the teen with the golden eyes and very nice features-

_Oh god...why is he thinking like that about a complete stranger?!_

"Ugh, fucking jaeger...." The blonde grumbled, the voice gravelly and clearly annoyed, an index finger and thumb coming up the twirl the long strand of ash blonde hair in front of his face (Marco noticed that the boy hadn't changed his hairstyle since the last time he had bumped into him.) The freckled teen couldn't stop the giggle escaped his mouth as the golden eyes crossed, trying to look at that strand with some sort of determination.

That's when those fiery eyes met chocolate brown irises in a deadly looking glare, the boys face darkening just like the sky above them. "The fuck are you looking at?" Marco flinched at the tone of voice that was directed to him, and spluttered out an apology. He looked up and saw those golden eyes almost flash with... _recognition?_

Before the teenager could question him further though, a car rumbled up and (purposely) parking in the bus stop placed, obviously not caring for the law. Marco sighed and muttered another apology as his boyfriend rolled down the window, barking out an order for Marco to get in the car already before he caught his death.

"C-coming Thomas!" Marco obliged; Thomas was nice to him, but to others he could seem a little bit over bearing and harsh. As The freckled teen slipped into the passenger seat, and Thomas slammed his foot on the engine, Marco saw the teen out of the corner of his eye, quirking an eye brow before giving that same smirk; and that same awkward wave from three years ago. Marco managed a smile at that, though the car pulled out before he could wave back.

•••••••••••••••

The third time Marco met Jean, he was nineteen, and it was once again at the bus stop.

Marco was curled up on the seat in the corner of he bus stop in a torrential downpour after walking out of his ex boyfriends house, almost four years after his last encounter with the golden eyed boy. The freckled teen felt the salty hot tears streaming down his face and wetting his jeans where he rested his chin on his knees, the usual warmth of of his eyes replaced with dread, his eyes puffy and red with crying.

his ex had smashed Marco's possessions in front of him in a fit of rage, shouting how Marco should only be his and his alone and ordering the freckled teen to break off contact with his other friends.

_**"They don't need you! And you don't need them!"**_ Thomas' words echoed in his mind. ** _"I'm the only one who really cares for you Marco! Don't you love me enough to appreciate that?!"_**

Marco had believed those words back when he was younger, but when Thomas had shouted those things again and started repeating them over and over, gripping his arm hard enough for his nails to cut into freckled skin; Marco pulled out of the vice like grip with difficulty and took the first jacket he could find, storming out of the apartment they had bought only a few months before.

_What do I do now?_ Marco wandered, curling into himself further, wishing that he was smaller so people who walked by could stop staring at him and judging him. His clothes were soaked through and he had a cut on his lip from when he had tripped on his way here.

The brunette wasn't really looking to go anywhere, and just sat there whilst few people sat in that shelter and waited a short time for their buses.

The brunette barely registered the sound of footsteps running quickly, or the string of curses as the person sat down in the shelter. Marco had his head hidden behind his knees, shivering and soaked to the bone, his waterlogged clothes sticking to his skin and droplets that fell from his hair taking the routes that the tears had made on his freckled cheeks.

His Chocolate eyes only widened as the teen snapped out his thoughts when he felt something warm drop onto his shoulders. Marco looked up at the person who had give him their coat and felt his breath hitch when he was met with those golden hues, dulled more with maturity but still hiding fire locked behind his irises.

"Hello again."

The voice of the teen, - who he had encountered twice over his teenaged years at the same place - reached his ears as the brunette hugged the coat tighter to him, sighing in relief and giving a small smile of gratitude. The blonde sat in the seat next to Marco, the smirk was replaced with a softer, more genuine smile. Marco couldn't help but blush at the (very slightly attractive) smile. "Hello again?" Marcos voice was croaky from not having much to drink that day, and the other male must have noticed; since his irises flashed before he quirked an eye brow at the brunette. "I-I've met you before..." He stuttered into an explanation, "and both times it was here...i-i mean, how could I forget such a freckled face?"

He chuckled and placed a gentle hand on Marco's shoulder, who flinched at the contact; before shooting an apologetic expression to the blonde. Who had retracted his hand, concern pulling his eyebrows together in a scowl.

"What's your name?" The blonde blurted out suddenly, placing his hand again on the freckled teens shoulder and gently coaxing him out of the little ball he had created.

"M-Marco..."

"Well Marco, my names Jean; and let me treat you to a drink."

Before Marco could protest, the golden eyed teen - Jean - pulled him up, wrapping the coat tighter around him and pulling him out of the shelter and toward the Starbucks down the street.

The next thing Marco knew, was that he was being given a hot chocolate in a styrofoam cup by this almost complete stranger. Settling into a seat in one of Starbucks' booths. Jean's intense eyes watched him with interest as he took a large gulp of the burning liquid, yelping at the searing sensation going down his throat and cringing.

Jean laughed, taking a tentative sip of the steaming latte he had ordered. "Thankyou for the d-drink Jean..."

Marco smiled and took a more cautious sip as Jean huffed. "You've thanked me enough. I couldn't leave you out there to freeze to death." The two fell into an awkward silence after that, sipping at their drinks and sometimes making brief eye contact before Jean broke the silence. "You know, I never got the chance to talk to you in our last encounters....I'd kinda given up on hoping I'd bump into you again." He smirked again and chuckled, scratching his nose as his cheeks heated up slightly.

"Oh? I guess....I've kinda wanted to try and talk to you aswell." The brunette sighed, swirling the half empty contents of his hot chocolate.

"Then can we?"

The question caught Marco off guard for a moment, eyeing Jean and his entrancing golden eyes before letting a smile slip onto his freckled face, nodding. That was enough for Jean it seemed, who matched the smile and patted around his pockets until he found a small pen.

He then clutched onto one of the Starbucks napkins and cursed a few times as he ripped the thin paper, Marco chuckled slightly as he ripped the paper a fourth time, before successfully scrawling a number onto the torn material. Marco took it with wide eyes and looked at the blonde, who had stretched his arms and stood.

"Text me when your home, Marco?"

"Yeah! Sure!" They exchanged another smile.

"I'm gonna hold you to that freckles."

The blonde teen smirked and the golden fire sparked, before he turned and reluctantly left the Starbucks. The outside had cleared up, the rain had ceased and the clouds were parting; golden rays illuminating the streets as Marco realised that Jeans coat was still hanging off his shoulders. _That sly bastard_.

The freckled teen left after, the number clutched in his hand and only placed down so he could record the number into his phone.

Maybe Marco didn't just have to bump into Jean at the bus stop any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea literally woke me up at 3:30 in the morning. God the things I do for writing sometimes....
> 
> Welp, I hope you enjoyed and please don't hesitate to kudos, and maybe even comment on any typos or anything I can improve on, constructive criticism as well apreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> Not bad for something written at 2 AM.
> 
> I really need to get my sleeping schedule in check...
> 
> Whaddya think? I dunno whether you enjoyed but if you did then I'm glad.


End file.
